


A shitty not so shitty day

by LostCryptid



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bickering, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 16:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid
Summary: Clint had a shitty morning and getting shot in front of his crush doesn't exactly make it any better.But not all that starts badly ends badly so there's still hope.





	A shitty not so shitty day

Clint had a very shitty, not so nice day. He had slept like three hours, his coffeemaker had broken before he got his coffee, Lucky had eaten one of his shoes and Natasha was on a different mission, which meant he had gotten another partner for his own.

He didn’t mind the Winter Soldier per se and he was all for rehabilitating villains and all that, but there was one single big problem.

One single big problem that involved tall, dark and handsome and his own feelings.

Oh, he liked the guy just fine, that was actually the problem, he might like the guy a bit too much. And everyone knew that workplace romances didn’t work, especially in work environments like shield, where distraction could kill you.

However since he couldn’t just request a new partner because of feelings, he was stuck with the guy.

The mission itself certainly wasn’t a big deal, a bit of infiltration, a bit of shooting bad guys, a bit of getting shoot at, the usual, nothing special.

But remember the part about distraction being able to kill you?

Well, here they were.

One moment of distraction and there he was, laying on the ground, bleeding and in pain. Today definitely did suck and not in the good way.

The positive side was he would probably live and the Winter Soldier, Bucky had no problem taking the rest of the enemies out. On the downside, his leg hurt, he had looked like an absolute idiot in front of the person he most likely had a crush on and a bit unrelated but his coffeemaker was also still broken.

“Your leg is bleeding.”

Clint stared up at Bucky who towered over him.

“Oh really? I hadn’t noticed that half of my blood is flowing out of my leg, but thanks for letting me know.” He might sound a bit sharper than planned, but he was tired, bleeding and kinda bitter so there was that.

Bucky only snorted, obviously not faced at all. “I think half of your blood might be a bit overdramatic.” He replied and stretched his hand out offering to help Clint up.

Clint took the outstretched hand gladly, letting Bucky pull him up, ignoring the overdramatic part. He certainly was not.

“…thanks.”. he muttered but Bucky simply waved it off.

“Let's get out of here. Need help?”

“Nah, I'll be fine.” Or so he thought. Walking actually hurt like a bitch but he refused to ask for help now. Not that it was necessary, he had had worse.

He only heard Bucky mutter something he couldn’t understand (stark tech hearing aids or not) before he got grabbed by a shoulder.

“Wait a moment.”

Clint stopped in his tracks and had to try very hard not to blush when Bucky kneeled down in front of him.

“Let me…”

Bucky wouldn’t need to ask, Clint would let him do a lot of things no permission needed. Even if it only was provisionally bandaging up his leg.

“Eeeek.”

And picking him up obviously, he always had wanted to end up over the shoulder of a Russian ex-assassin. Not.

” Manly Screech Barton.”, Bucky said amused.

“Shut up Barnes. I can walk on my own.”

“Don’t care, it's faster this way."

Clint huffed and simply let himself be carried. At least the view was nice.

“Are you staring at my ass?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Mhhhhh.”

He totally did stare but that was beside the point. Either Bucky had decided to believe him or to just leave it be. He hoped the first but he suspected the second.

With Clint over his shoulder, Bucky made his way out of the building to their getaway car.

“Try not to bleed too much on the leather.” He said dryly after disposing Clint onto the seat and before getting in the car himself.

“Yes, mooom.”

Not that he could control his blood flow anyway and he was pretty sure Bucky couldn’t either.

Clint leant his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

“No dying on me.”

“I’m not dying I’m trying to nap.”, he muttered, opening his eyes far enough to glance at Bucky.

“Can you wait until we're at the save house?”

Clint sighed. “I guess.”

Bucky seemed satisfied enough and kept quiet for the rest of the drive only now and then glancing over. Clint wondered if the other was checking if he was still kicking or not. That seemed unlikely for a coldblooded assassin even if he was rehabilitated, but he also couldn’t think of another explanation.

They kept surprisingly quiet during the drive, well at least surprising for Clint, because Bucky, unlike him, wasn’t exactly a talker.

And he even managed to stay awake nonetheless!

Half an hour and three successful attempts of staying awake later they had reached the building, that was their save house or more like contained their save flat.

“Wait what are you doing?”, he asked when Bucky opened the door and leant down. “I can walk on my own.”

“Stop bitching.” Bucky did sound a bit annoyed in Clint’s opinion.

“I’m not bitching, I just don’t want to get picked up without consent!”

Clint could see the furrow between Bucky’s eyes deepen.

“…fine, will you please let me pick you up so I can get your ass in the flat?”, Bucky asked with a sigh.

Not what Clint had expected.

“I….yeah I guess?.” he sounded not as sure as he would have liked, not helped at all by Bucky’s arms that picked him up again, this time bridal style. As if Clint was some sort of damsel in distress or something to be cherished.

It was hard to resist the urge to rest his head against Buckys shoulders but he managed and instead was just a tightly strung piece of tension in the other's arms. He definitely had preferred being treated like a sack of potatoes.

“You good?”

Bucky’s question pulled him back into reality.

“Peachy keen and I’ll be even better once we get my leg patched up.”

The other only raised an eyebrow but said nothing, letting him down in front of the flat to unlock it.

Clint had to admit that he was a bit impressed by the fact that Bucky had carried him all the way up into the fifth floor without even breaking a sweat. He probably shouldn’t be, considering the fact that the other was a super soldier just like Cap himself, but he was nonetheless.

“Permission to get you inside granted?.” There was amusement swinging in the other's voice, Clint would bet on that.

“You know what, sure, carry me like the princess that I am.”, Clint said dryly, it wasn’t as if he couldn’t hobble inside but if Bucky wanted to play knight with shinning metal arm who was he to stop him.

“Princess? I think you might have lost more blood than anticipated.” Bucky muttered but nonetheless picked Clint up.

“Oi, you wanted to carry me!.”

“To get you inside the flat not to cater to your Disney Princess Delusions.”

“You know the Disney Princesses?”, colour him surprised.

“Snow White came out when I was twenty, besides I’m working on catching up on things…..Stark is trying to help.”

“You’re watching Disney movies with Tony??” Clint asked. “Wait, you two are actually spending time with each other?!.”

“We’re working on it, sort of.” Bucky answered, letting him down on the couch. “And Disney Princesses are something we both are fine with so.”, he shrugged and left Clint on the couch to vanish somewhere in the flat, presumably to get the first aid kit.

Clint stared after Bucky before slumping back into the pillows of the couch. Imagining Tony and Bucky watching Disney Movies together was certainly an entertaining picture.

He chuckled softly, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Bucky, who had returned with the first aid kit. Clint waved it off not in the mood to explain what was going on in his head and luckily the other seemed to accept it.

“Strip.”

“Wha..? Take me on a date first man.”

“Your pants so I can bandage your leg.” Bucky explained with an eye roll.

Yeah, that probably made sense. Clint sighed but move to open his pants, shimming them down over his hips, careful to not irritate his leg further. And god was he glad for wearing black briefs instead of one with rubber ducks on them or something. Sure, they were fun but not something he necessarily wanted to wear in front of his crush.

Buckys fingers pressed surprisingly gentle against his leg so he could inspect the wound making Clint flinch slightly when the mental meet skin.

“Sorry.” Bucky said, frowning slightly when he pulled the metal fingers back.

“No, it’s fine, just cold.”

Clint didn’t want the other to think that he found the metal arm disgusting or intimidating, even if it was a little, intimidating not disgusting, but also kinda hot.

The next time the cool metal touched his skin he didn’t flinch. He only hissed slightly when Bucky started cleaning his wound.

“So who’s your favourite?”, he asked to give himself something else to concentrate on than Bucky patching up his leg.

“Disney Princess I mean.”

Bucky hummed softly as if thinking about it.

“Snow White I guess.” He said then.

“It’s something familiar, it’s nice.”

“Huh….”, Clint said.

“Unexpected but valid.” He lifted his leg so the other could wrap the gauze around his leg.

“Mine would be Merida I guess.”

Bucky chuckled, a soft laugh that made something in Clint's stomach squirm happily.

“That was not unexpected on the other hand. Lemme guess your favourite from Middle-earth is Legolas?”

Clint huffed.

“No, it’s Pippin and Merry.” He stayed quiet for a moment before adding amused: “But I kinda had a crush on Legolas, guess he was the first sign that I wasn’t as hetero as I thought.”

“You’re not?”

“What? Hetero? Nah…Bisexual I guess if I have to put a label on it.”, he shrugged slightly and looked at Bucky who gave him strange look while finishing the bandage.

“That a problem?”, he asked, his stomach dropping slightly. Sometimes he forgot that the other came from a different time where such things were even more frowned upon than now.

Bucky shook his head.

“No, its….I’m not used to people being this open about such things. Back when Steve and I were young…It was just unthinkable.”

Clint hummed softly before fixating Bucky.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Have Cap and you ever…Owwwww!” He rubbed his arm where Bucky had slapped him.

“No, Jesus, Steve is like my baby brother.”

“I mean…”

“I will hit you again.”

Clint raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Maybe I’m into that…okay no, I’m not, but I’m pretty sure those news will disappoint a few people. Did you know that you have fangirls by the way?”

“Yeah, Tony showed me a few things on the Internet.” Bucky said dryly.

“And I think Steve is more into your best friend than me.”

“Guess so.” Clint had to agree. “What about you?”, he asked, slowly sitting up

Bucky shrugged slightly.

“We’ll see, this century definitely opens a few more options.” He said, a smirk tugging on his lips that made Clint stop in his track.

“Wait, wait, wait…..Are you just telling me you’re not just into women?.”

Clint could feel his heart flutter in his chest.

Bucky only grinned. “Maybe. How about some food?.”

“I …stop trying to switch the topic.”

“Yeah, I think you need some food.”, Bucky chuckled and got up leaving Clint on the couch.

“Don’t play with me like that Sergeant Barnes!”, he called after the other, half-heartedly throwing a pillow after him which earned him laughter. Which was kinda nice and kinda not.

“I’m not but do you want me too?” came the response from the kitchen und Clint could feel his cheeks heat up. He wanted that, well depending on the meaning obviously, but in general, definitely a yes.

“Depends!.” He called back, his mouth faster than his brain.

“On what?”

“What does playing with me entail?” In for a dime in for a dollar, he guessed. Now it was too late anyway.

The sounds in the kitchen stopped and Clint was pretty sure that the same could be said for his breathing.

Bucky emerged in the kitchen door, fixating Clint with his eyes. He wondered if he had gone too far when the other stalked into his direction.

Clint swallowed. This was pretty close to what he and Tony had dubbed “the murder strut”

“You kinda look like you want to punch me.”

Bucky stopped in his track. Clint wasn’t sure if it was because of his word or because the other had reached the couch he was sitting on. Either way, he looked up at the other.

“I was actually planning on something along of the line of kissing you, but if you’re actually into that sort of thing I’m out.”

Clint blinked.

Bucky had wanted to what now?

“I…Please do.”

The smile that appeared on Bucky’s face was breathtaking, the other smiled rarely anyway and even less so this genuine. Clint nearly wanted to protest when Bucky leaned down, interrupting his appreciative staring. But any notion of that was out of the window when the other lips pressed against his.

Clint moved, his fingers grabbing onto the straps of the other's uniform to tug him closer, pulling him down on the couch next to him so he could crawl into the other's lap.

Bucky kissed like he was, intense but surprisingly gentle, his hands cradling Clint’s face while his lips explored Clint’s with soft nips.

“I definitely prefer this over getting punched.” Clint chuckled breathlessly when they pulled apart.

“I would hope so.” Bucky responded dryly, but amusement was twinkling in his eyes, making Clint laugh.

He pressed his forehead against Buckys.

“You’re always welcome to play with me if it means things like this. “, he said with a smile this time making Bucky chuckle.

“Good to know.”, he said, squeezing Clint’s thighs gently, careful to not get to close to the wound.

Maybe Clint had to revise. Maybe today wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
